Base 5
Base 5 is one of the six battlefields you'll need to win in order to gain access to Koenigsdorf. This specific base employs the Mitra known as Young -- the one from the quest The Losing Game. To get to him you have to defeat the foot soldiers first. You have to talk to the Duke of Ghor three times after specific events! See The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead for details. PC only: They fixed this in the PC version so he has a bubble over his head when there is something new. First Wave * Four Stormtrooper unions, * Two Special Teams, Once you've defeated them, reinforcements will arrive. Second Wave * Four Escort Squads, inside the gate to the left. * Two Stormtrooper unions will appear in the following turn after the Escort teams are engaged. * One Beastmaster's Group with a Dragon will appear to the right of the gate (at your back if you go in for the Escort Squads) yet another turn later. They will not do anything unless you engage them, which you can not do once you're inside the gate, so have to leave some unions outside if you want to fight them. Hint on dragon: aim to kill qsiti first and it will botch the dragon leaving him defenceless. Once you've defeated them (apart from the Beastmaster's Group), reinforcements will arrive. Third Wave * Two Escort Squads, * a Tactics Squad - the mini boss for this level. * Two Stormtroopers will appear in the turn after the Tactics Squad appears. Finish the mini boss to win the battle, and view a cutscene. (You don't have to ever take on the Beastmaster's Group if you defeat the Tactics Squad.) For defeating the mini boss, you'll receive a reward of (depending on the number of enemies defeated): * 14,000 - 20,000g * some Cureroot * some Refreshing Herb * some Curebulb * some Faerie Herb If you do kill the Beastmaster's Group without using Gae Bolg or Megalore, the dragon (who is called Carrot by the way) has a chance to drop the following in addition to the items listed above: * Dragon Scale * Tanned War Dragon Hide * War Dragon Fang * War Dragon Rawhide Boss You're up against Young, the Belligerent. Initially, you'll also face: * Five Conqueror Army: Young Division unions. * The Conqueror Army: Young Division unions have the ability to cast Restore and Refresh, and will use them on the fly to recover from your attacks. They will tend to attack one flank in unison to weaken it greatly and have Young use his Brawl to wipe out your unions one at a time. * Young uses Victory Cry to lower your morale at the beginning of the fight and every few turns thereafter. He will also use Brawl at the end of every turn if deadlocked, which can damage all your unions at the same time (it's a directional attacks so flanking or rear assault unions are less likely to be hit but the damage dealt could kill more than one union if you're quite unlucky). He can also cast Miracle when his HP starts to get low; this will increase both his melee damage and the damage done by Brawl. Reward * 14,766 g * Heart of Loyalty (Young) (rare) * the Remnant Frostblade ** X360: David will request this item ** PC: Roberto will request this item Category:Locations Category:Event Areas Category:Storyline